


[Style]The Truth You Can't Deny

by billindip



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: Stan和Kyle的生活被一場小意外而引發的蝴蝶效應搞得天翻地覆，沒有人相信他們說的話，沒有人相信那只是一場意外。Stan越來越可憐，Kyle越來越暴躁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ABO設定，Stan(Alpha)/Kyle(Omega)  
> ＊幾乎所有人都是beta  
> ＊一點點bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這只是一場意外。

　　01.  
　　12月28日。  
　　Kyle知道Stan肯定在計畫一些事情。Stan是這個世界上唯一一個比他更不會撒謊的人，他們在一起整整十年，他了解Stan甚至勝過自己，甚至可以從這個人睡著時候的表情知道他夢見什麼。  
　　他想Stan應該不是在計畫什麼壞事，但這件事情肯定很重要，值得他的衣櫃裡少了一些衣服，倆人的共同戶頭裡少了一些——用他的標準的話，很多——美金。看在Stan的份上，他可以假裝自己什麼都沒有發現。  
　　Stan不會隱瞞太久的，他跟家人過聖誕節去了。Kyle看了他們的行事曆，30號的回程機票。  
　　12月29日。  
　　冬天的太陽起得比較晚，Stan在日出前就回到家了。他帶著外頭的寒意鑽到臥室裡，即使蓋得不是同一條棉被，Kyle還是能感受到Stan髮梢上的雪花。  
　　「你回來了。」Kyle睡意綿綿地說道。  
　　「我本來能更早回來的。飛機誤點。」  
　　「我以為你30號才回來。」  
　　Stan沒有回答，他規律的呼息聲從枕頭的另一端傳來。Kyle睜開眼睛，Stan連外套都沒脫，癱在棉被上睡過去了。  
　　直到陽光從窗戶曬進房間裡，Stan仍舊沒有清醒起床的意思。Kyle下樓弄了自己的早餐，看了會兒電視，做做家事，然後準備要幫Stan幫他把昨日帶回的行李整理好。幾乎是他拉開行李拉鍊的一瞬間，Stan跳下床，飛也似地衝出房間阻止了他。  
　　「不要動！」  
　　Kyle挑起一邊的眉毛，「你有什麼事情瞞者我。說吧。」  
　　「我什麼事情都瞞不過你。」  
　　Stan湊過來要給他一個吻，Kyle笑著推開了他，「你還沒刷牙。」他說道，手裡的行李箱被Stan順勢抽走。  
　　「去換件衣服吧，我們要去度假了。」  
　　「現在？」  
　　「或是等我刷完牙，如果你堅持的話。」Stan拎起那個大得過份的行李箱，「我已經幫你打包好了。」  
　　12月30日。  
　　渡假村很不錯，就在海邊。房間也很不錯，窗戶面海，雙人床大得過分，那浴室呢？浴室沒什麼好說的，理所當然讓人一覽無遺的玻璃隔間，裡面配備一張按摩浴缸。  
　　浪漫是Stan不可剝奪的一部份，他們在渡假村的餐廳裡用過燭光晚餐，然後到沙灘上散步。海浪淹過他腳踝的時候，他們接吻。Stan的手掌按在他的後腦勺上，唇齒交纏之間，Stan的另一隻手摸到他的後腰。Kyle勾起一隻腳，用腳趾甲刮著Stan的小腿。  
　　「回房間，你這渾蛋。」  
　　「悉聽尊便。」  
　　一切都如同他猜想的，也如同Stan計畫好的。Stan將他壓在門板上，門板很涼，但是Stan的身體很熱，近乎滾燙。不知道每逢自己發情期的時候，Stan是不是就是這種感覺，對方的味道沿著鼻腔進入體內，他覺得自己整個人都沸騰起來了，Stan吐出的氣息就像蒸氣一樣，蒸得他整個人暈呼呼的。  
　　Stan舔他，咬他，觸碰他，進入他。Kyle聽見自己尖叫，他希望自己能小聲一點，至少別蓋過Stan貼在他耳邊喘息的聲音。他們滾到地板上，地板鋪了地毯，既不冰冷也不硬得讓人生疼，但Kyle全身覆蓋著一層薄汗，Stan也是，稍微有點潔癖的他強烈要求下一個結合的場地要先轉移到浴室裡，然後才是那張備受期待的床。  
　　所以他們真的又在浴室裡互相愛撫了起來。這次由Kyle主導，他讓Stan靠坐在浴缸邊緣，接著蹲在Stan的雙腿中間。他低下頭，感受到Stan的手搭在他的肩膀上，隨著他的舔舐和吞吐有一下沒一下地收緊，他找到了自己的頻率，就在Stan即將到達臨界點以前，他抬起頭，想親自捕捉到Stan高潮時候的表情，緊接著——  
　　有個黑色的影子從上面急速接近他，接著他的左眼就被什麼東西重重地砸到了。  
　　「我的天，Kyle！」Stan的驚呼比他喊痛還快，「你還好嗎？」  
　　「嘶——我不好，那是什麼東西！」  
　　「蓮蓬頭掉下來了，可能是我碰到的。我的天啊，對不起。」Stan又問了一次，「你還好嗎？」  
　　Stan試著想把Kyle摀著左眼的手撥開，Kyle又嘶嘶叫了起來。Stan把大浴巾裹在臉痛得變形了的伴侶身上，引導他走出浴室，坐在床沿。  
　　「噓，讓我看看。」Stan哄道，「有沒有傷到眼睛？」  
　　Kyle讓Stan撥開自己的手，他左眼的視線被淚水攪得模糊不清，Stan的臉只是遮住光線的一團陰影。他聽見Stan倒抽一口氣。  
　　「很嚴重？」  
　　「你能看得到我嗎？」Stan用衛生紙把他的眼淚點掉。這下Kyle看清楚了，他點點頭。  
　　「還好，看起來沒有傷到眼睛，只是眼眶有點腫。你先坐著吧，我去給你弄點冰塊敷。」  
　　冰塊稍微緩解了刺痛和脹痛，Kyle捧著簡易冰袋，任憑Stan把他濕漉漉的捲髮吹乾梳理。  
　　「我沒有想到我們會這樣辜負這張床。」Kyle說道。  
　　Stan放下吹風機，「我不知道？我以為不管怎樣我們都能找到方法善用它。」他從Kyle的身後拉下方才披在對方身上的浴巾，濕濡地親吻Kyle的背，一路吻到頸側。  
　　「你要是敢壓到它，或是敢笑出來，」Kyle轉過身摟住Stan的肩膀，「我就殺了你。」  
　　12月31日。  
　　那個瘀傷比Kyle想像中的要嚴重得多了。他早上醒來，差點沒被鏡子裡的自己嚇死。他的左眼腫到幾乎睜不開，青紫色的眼皮使他的左半邊臉看起來面目可憎。砸到他的罪魁禍首，那個蓮蓬頭，被棄置在冰冷的浴室磁磚地上。  
　　因為Kyle拒絕頂著青腫的眼眶出門，Stan只好給他買了副墨鏡。假日的渡假村外圍有手工市集，Stan在那兒買了一個用漂流木殘骸做成的相框，為了使用這個相框，他們就像惱人的青少年觀光客一樣闖進這個城市的各個角落，要求經過的遊客或是在地人幫他們拍照。  
　　到目前為止，除了昨夜的蓮蓬頭意外，他們過得還挺開心的。Kyle甚至發現了房間裡的那張床還有十八段變頻震動模式。  
　　1月1日。  
　　他們在度假村用完午餐才動身回家，倆人的公寓就跟三天前一樣，流理台放著的碗盤已經乾了。一切都很好，一切都很正常，除了Kyle瘀青的左眼眶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 誤會的開始。

　　02.  
　　不確定事情是從哪裡出錯的，Kyle試著找出意外的起點。1月2日，他準時八點抵達辦公室，用過早餐，開始處理繁瑣的信件。Bebe跟他借了釘書針，隨口問了他為什麼在辦公室內戴墨鏡，他拿下墨鏡的時候，Tweek正好從他的隔間經過。  
　　「你的眼睛怎麼了？」Bebe問道。  
　　「Stan不小心弄的，他、」  
　　「他打了你？」  
　　「什麼？不是！」Kyle聽見杯子打翻的聲音從他的隔間外傳來，接著是Tweek的尖叫。  
　　「你被打了？你被Stan打了？」  
　　「沒有！天啊，Tweek，你安靜一點！」  
　　「你被Stan打了！他竟然打你！我就知道Alpha很危險、啊！」  
　　「Tweek！」Kyle從座位上站起來，所有人都在看他，「Stan什麼都沒做！閉嘴！」  
　　「Kyle被他的伴侶攻擊了！Alpha警報！Alpha警報！」Tweek推開Bebe往大走廊衝去。  
　　Kyle從自己的座位上跳起來，倉皇追趕抓狂的金髮同事。他在短短三秒就成為辦公室今日最佳焦點，Tweek每哀號著經過一個部門，那個部門的人就從隔間探出頭，令人不舒服的視線全落在狼狽的Kyle身上。  
　　「他沒有攻擊我！Tweek！」Kyle澄清道。他可以聽到同事們快速敲打鍵盤的聲音，這很糟糕，八卦是辦公室裡比咖啡香傳播得更快的東西。  
　　Kyle費盡九牛二虎之力才把失控尖叫的Tweek推進茶水間，一邊給Tweek遞上速溶咖啡，一邊把整件意外從頭到尾、鉅細靡遺地講了一遍，他也給自己倒了杯咖啡，從倒影中發現自己忘記把墨鏡帶回臉上。  
　　事情還能再更糟糕嗎？  
　　午休時間，兩位穿著正式西裝的執法人員來到Kyle工作的單位，要求與他見面。

　　警察局就在附近，Kyle每天都會經過的這條路上。他曾經覺得在警察局附近工作是一件很安全的事情，也想過如果不幸遇到搶劫的話該如何報案，倒是沒有猜到自己會因為成為一件完全沒有發生過的事情的受害人而進到這裡。  
　　「Alpha具有攻擊行為是很嚴重的事情，」其中一位身材壯碩的男人說道，他胸前的名牌上寫著Eric Cartman，「我希望您能放下私人的情緒，好好地與我們說明到底發生了什麼。」  
　　「我的伴侶沒有攻擊我。」  
　　「我明白這是一件很困難的事情，相信我，我們見得太多了。」Cartman瞇起眼睛，像是在回想，「可是有第一次就會有第二次，您不能縱容他，Broflovski先生，我可以叫你Kahl吧？我們是很專業的，絕對值得您信任。」  
　　「請用Broflovski先生稱呼我。我該說的都說了，那就是一場意外！」  
　　「OK，Kahl，我明白了，是因為我不是Omega所以讓你感到緊張嗎？」Cartman轉頭，扯開嗓子叫道，「Butters！過來！」  
　　Butters Stotch是個有個奶油色金髮的年輕警察，他捧著兩杯熱可可，給Kyle披上毛毯，表情似乎很難過。  
　　「可憐的小東西。」Butters說道，「您什麼都可以跟我說，作為一名Omega，我完全理解您的感覺。」他誠懇地望著Kyle，「他有強迫您與他發生性關係嗎？」  
　　喔天啊。Kyle裹著毛毯，看著眼前的熱可可，在內心嘆了口氣。

　　對Stan來講，這絕對是他人生裡最莫名其妙的一天，直到中午以前，他還像往常一樣在體育場受訓，接著Al教練把他單獨叫到辦公室。  
　　「Marsh，儘管橄欖球確實是非常激烈的運動，但我們絕對不提倡暴力行為。」  
　　Stan滿臉疑惑。難道剛剛訓練出問題了嗎？  
　　「你是我見過最優秀的球員之一，我不相信你會做出這種事情，但在判決出來以前，我希望你能在家裡好好思考。Marsh。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我放你三個月的長假，你可以收拾東西離開了。」  
　　Stan徹底搞不清楚狀況，他還想跟Al教練理論，門外卻走進兩位警察，要他站起來跟著他們離開。警察沒有留給他任何時間收拾自己的私人物品。他的錢包和手機在搜身的時候被直接沒收了。Stan原先以為這是球隊的劣質惡作劇，但他很快就明白自己是陷入一場莫名其妙的麻煩裡，他被押到警局裡，就像影集裡那種有著單向玻璃窗的審問室。連上廁所都得被監視。  
　　「你完全可以保持沉默。看在上帝的份上，你最好閉嘴，什麼都別說。」壯碩的警官踢開審問室的門，他的臉上還沾著花生粒和巧克力醬，「雖然很不情願，但依照程序我還是得先向你自我介紹，我是Eric Cartman，這個案子的負責人之一。」  
　　「到底發生什麼事情了？」  
　　「閉嘴！」Cartman往桌面一拍，Stan被嚇了一跳，但他很快又回過神來。  
　　「聽著，我已經被關在這裡整整四個小時了，我有權利知道到底發生了什麼事情！」  
　　「脾氣很差啊，Stan Marsh。」Cartman摸摸看看自己的手指甲，好像裡面藏了什麼汙垢，「我猜你在家裡就是這樣吧？嗯？恐嚇脅迫自己的Omega？做為一個Alpha讓你覺得高人一等嗎？」  
　　「什麼？Kyle怎麼了？」  
　　「你開始害怕了？是怕你的伴侶把你的所作所為說出來嗎？」  
　　「我只是想知道Kyle發生什麼事了！」  
　　「收起你那張假惺惺的臉。我告訴你，Stan Marsh，我媽也是Omega，你們Alpha噁心的嘴臉我已經看了一輩子了，現在想起來還會做惡夢。所以你要嘛閉嘴，要嘛乖乖挨我幾拳然後閉嘴。」  
　　「我要見Kyle⋯⋯操！」  
　　Cartman真的往Stan臉上招呼了一拳，Stan全身的肌肉繃緊，作為Alpha，遭受攻擊時立刻反擊是他的本能。他幾乎要從椅子上跳起來，與面前無禮的警官扭打。  
　　「來吧，證明給我看。發生了什麼事情，你就是用這種表情襲擊你的Omega？他當時看起來怎麼樣？他嚇傻了嗎？這讓你覺得很有優越感，但你還是給了他一個教訓對嗎？」Cartman指著自己的左眼。  
　　Stan馬上明白這是怎麼回事了，「那是一場意外！」他吼道。  
　　「我也覺得那是一場意外。你原本沒想到要打在他臉上的，是嗎？你知道你哪裡做錯了嗎？」Cartman幾乎貼在Stan的面前，「你打了他，就不應該讓他出門。這樣一來搞不好還能隱瞞幾年。」  
　　「我，永遠，不會，打他。」Stan咬牙切齒地說道。  
　　「好像我會相信一樣。」  
　　Stan還想解釋，Cartman又往桌上一敲，舉起拳頭示意他閉嘴。Stan氣到牙癢，他絕對可以暴揍對方一頓，但他不能。他知道這樣做的後果有多嚴重。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle回老家。

　　03.  
　　Kyle是被Butters開車送到家的，他在南方公園的老家，不是跟Stan共同使用的那個公寓。  
　　所有他在警車上意想過的最慘烈的狀況都具現化了，Broflovski夫婦就在大門口等他，旁邊站著Ike。Kyle捏著毛毯上的熊熊刺繡，他的胃開始抽痛。  
　　「那個熊熊是我縫上去的！」Butters在駕駛座上說道，「希望它能讓你感覺好點。」  
　　事實證明那隻熊一點用都沒有，當Kyle糾結著走下警車的那一剎那，Sheila發出一陣高亢的尖叫聲，衝下門廊，緊緊地抱住他。她一看見Kyle的左眼就開始落淚，Kyle從母親紅腫的眼眶推斷，她已經哭了一整天了。  
　　「我可憐的寶貝，他怎麼能那樣對你呢？我就不該讓你們結婚的，天啊，我當初就不該讓你讀普通高中，不不，當初就不該讓你唸那間幼稚園……」  
　　「媽，」Kyle試著安撫Sheila，「Stan沒有打我，那真的只是意外。」  
　　「我們不要提他！」Sheila歇斯底里地叫道，「Ike，幫你哥哥提行李。我可憐的寶貝嚇壞了，媽媽現在就給你弄晚餐。小乖乖，先到餐廳坐著好嗎？還是你就想在房間吃？」  
　　「我不餓。」騙人的，他連午餐都沒吃，就只在警察居喝了那杯熱可可，在警車上餓得兩眼發昏。但他迫切地想要遠離情緒崩潰的母親。  
　　「沒關係，媽媽把晚餐送到你房間。你想吃再吃就好了。」  
　　趁著Sheila還沒上樓，Kyle連忙打開自己的手機和電腦，前幾則通知都是都是同事的慰問訊息（Tweek理所當然傳了幾十封訊息給他，其中有九成都是重複的訊息），他往下翻了翻，Stan沒有傳來任何消息。他正想播電話出去，Sheila就敲門了，她真的弄了晚餐，端到Kyle房間裡，臨走之前抱著他用力地親了親，然後不顧Kyle的反對，沒收了他的手機。  
　　  
　　新年第二天就在警局裡度過又失業的Stan簡直身心俱疲，剛被揍過的左臉還在微微抽痛，他被Cartman盤問到晚上十一點多，終於是被放出去了。他又餓又累，而且無法思考。他想打給Kyle，只是聽聽對方的聲音也好，但他一拿出手機，就被滿屏的訊息通知嚇得魂飛魄散。其中一些是來自他同事的謾罵和質疑，和他父母近乎每小時兩三通左右的未接來電。手機電量被這些通知整得剩下不到10%。  
　　Kyle沒有回到他們的公寓，手機關機。Stan推開公寓的門，給Kyle發出簡訊後，一時之間不知道自己該做什麼。他給手機充電，隨便洗了澡，躺在雙人床上望著天花板發呆。  
　　嘟嘟——嘟嘟嘟——  
　　突如其來的鈴響把Stan的意識拉回現實，這是支陌生的電話。他現在沒有心情應付陌生人，就順手掛掉了。  
　　嘟嘟——嘟嘟嘟——  
　　手機又努力不懈地響了起來。

　　對於自己哥哥好像被伴侶毆打這件事情，Ike倒是沒有他們母親那樣緊張，雖然他還是從外地趕了回來，並且同樣地震驚於Kyle瘀青的眼眶。但當他的哥哥爬窗進到他房間，情緒暴躁地問他借手機使用的時候，他很快地發現自己的擔心是多餘的。  
　　Kyle用Ike的手機撥了幾次電話，皆無回應，他失去剛開始的氣勢，整個人癱軟下來，疲憊地揉揉自己的臉，把手機還給弟弟，又從窗戶離開了，回去自己的房間。  
　　他的房間從以前到現在都沒什麼改變，自己從小睡到大的單人床對比他們公寓裡的那張要小得多，但也許是因為Stan不在的關係，他反而覺得這張床大得可怕。房間裡也太安靜了，時鐘指針搭搭地響，外面風聲呼嘯，偶爾有人駕駛車輛經過。Kyle有股衝動，不如他就這樣偷偷跑出家門，像他小時候偷偷溜出去跑到Stan房間一樣，直接回到丹佛，跑回他們的公寓裡。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan和Kyle都非常崩潰。Butters見到Kenny。

　　04.  
　　Stan是被手機鈴聲吵醒的，他其實並沒有怎麼睡，只是整個人還很昏沉。當Marsh夫婦的聲音從話筒的另一端傳來的時候，他徹底清醒了。他聽見他的父母在吵架，Sharon並不相信她的小Stanley是一個情緒失控的暴力份子，Randy則「對於自己養出這樣的兒子這件事情感到非常愧疚，已經想好怎樣跟社會大眾道歉了」。  
　　「爸，媽。」Stan扶著額頭說道，「這就是一場誤會，我沒有對Kyle動手，我們很好。」  
　　「喔？你覺得你們很好？Sheila都快拆了我們家了！Gerald還想主導這場官司然後大賺一筆呢！」  
　　老天在上，他現在最不需要的就是他爸的瘋言瘋語，「我會把這件事情解決的，爸。」Stan有氣無力地說道，雖然他一點辦法都沒有。  
　　「Stanley，媽媽相信你。」Sharon搶過話筒，「就算你真的動手了也沒有關係，媽媽會想辦法的。」  
　　「我都說了我沒有動手！操！」Stan吼道。  
　　「向你媽媽道歉！Stanley！」  
　　Stan發出夾雜頹然與憤怒的哀嚎。

　　Kyle搞不懂那兩位警察為什麼會在他家吃早餐。Cartman至少吃了三個貝果，而且沒有要停下來的意思。Butters倒是沒怎麼吃，他全心全意地安撫Sheila的情緒（Sheila看見日報頭版後就又開始哭了），陪著Sheila忙進忙出，還能抽出空給Cartman的貝果抹果醬。  
　　餐桌上擺著南方公園日報，報社的總編輯Jimmy Valmer是個認真負責的人，可能過於認真負責了，他和Stan的事情在事發不到24小時候就佔了小鎮新聞頭版的其中一個篇幅。這大概也要歸咎於南方公園本身就沒有什麼要緊的新聞好報，Alpha的暴力行為和Omega遭受暴力行為分別是兩個受到記者喜愛的題材，而很不幸Stan恰好是Alpha，他又剛好是Omega。天造地設的新聞寵兒。  
　　「我向您保證，Broflovski女士，我們一定會讓那個野蠻下流的Alpha受到正義的制裁的。」  
　　Kyle幾乎克制不住想把手上的熱牛奶直接淋在Cartman頭上的衝動。  
　　「我們已經替Kyle向公司請好假了，」Butters乖巧地說道，「至於您提出的，提交保護令的部分，我想今天下午就可以發下來了，畢竟社會有責任善待且保護所有的Omega。」  
　　Kyle被牛奶嗆到，「什麼保護令？」  
　　「我給你申請的。喔我可憐的寶貝，不用怕，那小子再也不能碰你一根寒毛了。」  
　　「媽！」Kyle震驚地叫道，他有很多話想說，但不管是哪句似乎都會造成反效果。  
　　「我不明白你怎麼還這麼不清醒，寶貝。你一向很理智的。」  
　　「您太猴急了，Broflovski女士，」Butters給Sheila倒了杯茶，「以我們過去的文獻來看，部分的Omega會基於本能和情感因素維護自己的Alpha，因此就算有受到暴力對待的證據，案件也很難成立。」  
　　「不過不要緊，我們會有辦法的。」Cartman吃下第五個貝果。他信誓旦旦的語氣讓Kyle有一種不好的預感。

　　Cartman和Butters的分工很明顯，他們分頭行動，分別負責一個當事人。Kyle不知道Cartman會怎樣從Stan那裏套出他想要的證據，他這裡倒是快被Butters給煩死了。  
　　「我沒有其他意思，但你就沒有其他個案需要關切嗎？」  
　　「事實上，沒有。」Butters跟在Kyle的屁股後頭，「我們的轄區這幾年都沒有出過任何類似的案例。這可是我們社會的一大進步。」  
　　「我的天。」  
　　「Kyle，你有一份體面的工作，正經的社會地位，你的個體價值不會因為失去伴侶Alpha而降低。」  
　　「很高興你有這個認知。如果你觀察力還能再好一點的話，你可能還會發現，我比你高一個頭，每周去三次健身房，其中一次是去上自由搏擊課程。如果你見過Stan，我們兩個其實身材是差不多的。」  
　　「這就是問題所在，他會用這樣的理由脫罪的。」  
　　「……」  
　　Kyle用力地踢了路邊的碎石頭，他原本想去T-Mobile弄支新手機和號碼，但他根本甩不掉Butters。  
　　「Kyle！」  
　　有人在叫他。Kyle循著聲音的方向看過去，「Kenny！」他和金髮的男人交換一個擁抱。  
　　「我看報紙了，真讓人難以置信，所以，這是真的？」Kenny攬著Kyle肩膀，「你傷成這樣，那Stan還活著嗎？」  
　　「去你的。」  
　　「你還帶新朋友回來？」  
　　「他不是我朋友，」Kyle嘆了口氣，「Kenny，這是Butters。Butters Stotch，我案子的負責人之一。警察局的人。」  
　　「很高興認識你。」Kenny向Butters伸出手，「Kenny McCormick。Kyle和Stan的第三者。」Kyle馬上往他肩膀揍了一拳。  
　　Butters兩眼發直，盯著Kenny的臉。  
　　「Butters？」  
　　「噢、嗨。很高興認識你。」Butters握住Kenny的手。  
　　「OK……？」Kenny和Kyle互看了一眼，Butters好像沒有要放開他的手的意思。  
　　「Butters？嘿，Butters，」Kyle拍了拍Butters，「你還好嗎？」  
　　「什麼？喔，我很好。」Butters鬆開手，但視線依舊放在Kenny身上，「我們剛剛說到哪了？你好，我是Butters Stotch。」　　


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan想起了中學時候的事情。

　　05.  
　　Stan打從心裡希望Kyle也在這裡，不要留他一個人面對Cartman的連環轟炸。邏輯一向是Kyle的強項，辯論也是，從來就不是他的。  
　　「我已經把所有事情全部都告訴你了。就是那個蓮蓬頭搞的，我根本沒有打他！」Stan聲音嘶啞，「我絕對，不可能，這樣對他！」  
　　「就辯吧，垃圾。我會找到你的小辮子的。」  
　　「操你。」  
　　「你可以試試。」Cartman丟下這句話後就要離開，經過他身邊的時候踹了椅子一腳，力道很大，Stan差點沒摔下去。  
　　沒有人願意告訴他Kyle怎麼了，Kyle在哪裡。Cartman跟他說了Sheila給Kyle辦保護令的事情，然後又說法律可以剝奪具有暴力行為的Alpha和其伴侶的契約關係（「這牽扯到醫療行為，但有必要，不是嗎？」Cartman的笑容猙獰得恐怖）。  
　　Stan真的要嚇瘋了，他上次這麼驚慌失措還是在中學的時候，歷史課途中，有個陌生的同學忽然發情了，他不太記得過程，只記得自己聞一股奇怪的味道，而後視線和意識都開始變得模糊起來，他再回過神，自己正在走廊上跟不認識的學生扭打在一起。Kyle抱著一疊書，站在周圍圍觀的人群的最前面，他們四目相交，緊接著Stan就被校警帶走了。  
　　就像那個同學直到今天才知道自己是Omega一樣，Stan也直到那天才知道自己是Alpha，在這之前，他都以為自己是Beta，就像百分之九十五的人一樣。或是Omega，畢竟他也真的是滿多愁善感的。  
　　他很快被政府單位關切，學校給他停課一個月，整個月他都留在市中心學習「做為一個Alpha該遵守哪些特殊的社會規範」。他開始服用抑制劑，每個月一次，絲毫不敢怠慢。  
　　至於Kyle——Kyle從那天開始疏遠他了。Stan被隔離在市中心的日子裡一直給Kyle發牢騷簡訊，Kyle只零星回了幾次，等到他回來之後，他發現Kyle退掉了所有跟他共同修習的課程，午休也不見人影。  
　　Stan挑了某個月明星稀的夜晚爬到Kyle的窗戶外頭，Kyle正在書桌前做作業，他推開窗戶的聲音把對方嚇了一大跳。  
　　「Stan？」Kyle從椅子上站起來，跑到窗戶前，阻止Stan把窗戶推得更開，「Dude，你在這裡做什麼？」  
　　「我才想問你在搞什麼！什麼鬼！Dude，你在躲我？」Stan加重力道，「先讓我進去，外面冷死了。」  
　　「Stan，」Kyle說道，「你不能隨便闖進Omega的私人空間裡。」  
　　「什麼！你又不是……」Stan忽然瞪大雙眼，「噢。拜託，不是吧。」  
　　「就是。」  
　　「這是什麼時候的事情？你為什麼從來沒告訴我？」  
　　「你該走了。」  
　　「這件事情沒解決之前我不走，我就站在這裡。」Stan說道，「假設我們都有按照規定吃抑制劑——至少我肯定我有——你沒有理由躲我！」  
　　「Stan！」  
　　「我不走！」  
　　Kyle怒氣沖沖地瞪著他，兩人僵持不下。Stan不知道自己還能撐多久，外面真的好冷，他快凍僵了。  
　　「好吧，我說。」Kyle注意到Stan攀著窗沿的手指已經凍成青白色的，嘴唇也抖個不停，他揉揉自己的眉頭，「你先進來吧，小聲點。你不會想惹麻煩的。」  
　　Stan披著Kyle的外套，坐在Kyle的床沿。Kyle的房間裡有一種他之前都沒注意過的味道，讓他整個人感覺輕飄飄的。  
　　「你還好嗎？」Kyle回到書桌前，他跟Stan中間隔著一段距離，似乎沒有靠近的意思。  
　　「嗯？噢。我很好。」Stan眨眨眼睛。  
　　「嗯哼。」  
　　「所以是怎樣？我做錯什麼事情了嗎？」  
　　「我也在走廊上。那個時候。」  
　　「噢，原來那不是我的幻覺。我真的看到你了。」  
　　「Stan，」Kyle抬眼，「你不記得了？」  
　　Stan臉色刷白，「我的天……拜託告訴我，我沒有傷害你。」  
　　Kyle平靜地看著他，「你不記得了。」  
　　這是什麼意思？Stan腦中閃過各種畫面，「我傷害你了嗎？」  
　　他急迫地希望Kyle否定自己，但Kyle只是抿著嘴，綠色的眼睛裡沒有任何情緒。Stan拼命回想，試著從破碎的記憶裡找到一些蛛絲馬跡。冷汗從他的太陽穴滲出，沿著鬢角滑落。  
　　「我不會傷害你的。我絕對不會傷害你的。」Stan喃喃說道，他還在想，他能想起來的——時間一分一秒過去，他想起那堂歷史課的內容，空白，空白，空白，他在走廊上清醒，與人撕打不休，「我看見你了，我——我沒有傷害你。我停下來了。」  
　　「我想那是，」Kyle瞇起眼睛，「一個巧合。幸運的我。」  
　　「不！」Stan猛地站起來，「我是說真的，我看見你了——我覺得你是不一樣的。我不知道，但是——」  
　　「太晚了，你該回去了。」Kyle打斷Stan的話，「那件外套你穿回去吧。」  
　　跟來的方法一樣，Stan爬出Kyle房間的窗戶，臨走之前，他回頭跟Kyle告別。Kyle忽然伸手拉住他的領子，Stan以為Kyle還有事情想告訴他，順勢把頭靠過去。  
　　Kyle的嘴唇輕輕地碰了他的臉頰。不到一秒鐘的時間，差點讓Stan從窗台掉下去。  
　　「我覺得你也是不一樣的。」Kyle趴在窗沿，眼睛亮晶晶的，「明天午餐時間見，Stanley。」

　　Stan一直懷疑Kyle是故意的，從疏遠自己，到讓他差點被罪惡感淹死，還有那件外套。該死，他無可避免地用那件外套排解了很多不可描述的事情；事後，他們終於在一起了以後，Kyle才承認外套確實是故意的，從看見Stan在窗外的時候他就決定要這樣做了。而Stan其他的猜想，只得到Kyle一個意味深長的眼神。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan與Kyle久違的第一通電話。

　　06.  
　　「Kenny，這裡是五十塊錢。麻煩你用這筆錢帶Butters去吃飯，吃越久越好。剩下的錢就當作是你的小費。」  
　　「五十塊錢。你真的快被逼瘋了。」  
　　「很高興你能夠理解。順便借我你的手機，」Kyle傻愣愣地看著Kenny交給他的黑色機體，「現在還有人用按鍵式？不是吧。」  
　　「不用拉倒。」  
　　Kyle嘆氣，「希望我還記得怎麼用。」  
　　這個計劃很簡單，Kyle告訴Butters，嘿，上次你在南方公園見到的我的朋友，Kenny，想約你去吃午餐。我嗎？我不要緊的，我就待在家裡，哪都不去，看點電視或是報紙什麼的。我很好，家裡很安全，不會有問題的。然後只要Butters按照他的計劃踏出他家，他馬上就要用Kenny的電話打給Stan。  
　　倒數，三、二、一。Butters關上門離開了。

　　Kyle笨拙地翻出Kenny手機裡的電話簿，螢幕彈出等待接通的畫面，他屏氣凝神。  
　　「Kenny？Kyle回到南方公園了嗎？他在你那裏嗎？」  
　　「Stan，是我。」光是聽見Stan的聲音就讓他鼻酸，「你還好嗎？」  
　　「Kyle？Kyle！你還好嗎？」  
　　「我很好，」這是實話，「你聽起來糟透了。」這也是實話，Stan的聲音嘶啞，聽起來疲憊不堪，Kyle懷疑他正在喝酒。  
　　「我他媽糟透了，天啊。我不知道，他們每個人都懷疑我。沒有人願意聽我說話，我每天都得到警局報到，那個王八蛋——」  
　　「他對你做了什麼？」Kyle想起Cartman對Alpha不正常的敵意，「他打了你？」  
　　「呃。」  
　　「……他真的打了你？」  
　　「嘿，冷靜點。沒什麼大不了的。」  
　　Kyle渾身氣得顫抖，「他竟敢？那個垃圾狗雜種！我要殺了他！操他的！」  
　　「嘿，嘿，別激動。我不想談他。」  
　　「那就別談。」Kyle閉上眼睛，「我好想你，Stan。」  
　　「我也是。天啊，我不知道該怎麼辦。我們還能再見面嗎？」  
　　「我現在就想見你，都怪Kenny買不起智慧型手機。我正在想辦法說服我媽，她整個人……就像你記得的那樣，完全聽不進我說的話。她還沒收了我的手機，然後我家的舊電腦裡所有的通訊軟體都他媽需要手機驗證才能登入。」  
　　「你對手機的依賴遲早會毀了你，我之前就說過了。」  
　　「閉嘴吧。」Kyle笑了，「你有好好照顧我們的公寓嗎？」  
　　「呃，」Stan侷促地說道，「我想是沒有，它目前有點糟糕。」  
　　「沒關係，等我回去之後再一起處理吧。我發現你把推特帳號刪掉了，為什麼？你根本不常用。」  
　　「說來話長，我本來想用推特聯絡你的，但我收到很多騷擾訊息。糟透了，dude，竟然有人專程告訴我怎樣……天啊，我說不出來。」  
　　「告訴你怎樣教訓不聽話的Omega嗎？」  
　　「你怎麼能說出口！Dude，噁心！」  
　　「我現在就在推特上，很不幸，我發現了一個叫做『standforstanley*』的主題標籤，裡面的發言還滿有趣的。看起來你有很多狂熱的愛慕者呢。」  
　　「同意，而且我要被他們害死了。」  
　　「不同意，你最狂熱的愛慕者會拯救你的。」  
　　「喔，是嗎？」Stan揶揄道，「我最狂熱的愛慕者再過幾天就要發情了，他的Alpha卻不在他身邊，他是自身難保。」  
　　「操你，你這可憐兮兮的Alpha。」  
　　「我的榮幸。」  
　　「混蛋。」  
　　Stan吸了吸鼻子，「Kyle，」他帶著鼻音說道，「我愛你。我真的好想你。」  
　　「我也是，」Kyle放輕語氣，「我也愛你。我會想到辦法的。」

　　城市小炒餐廳過去二十幾年來始終如一，整個用餐區瀰漫著一股油煙味，但作為南方公園裡唯一一個中式餐廳，它還是挺有競爭力的，至少用餐時間的人潮還挺多。  
　　「你喜歡中國菜嗎？」Kenny問道，「還是你更喜歡速食店？」  
　　「沒關係。我沒吃過中國菜，讓我試試看吧。」  
　　「你不知道你錯過了什麼美味。」Kenny故作誇張地搖頭，「我在這裡工作過一段時間，這裡的炒麵很不錯。」  
　　他們點了兩份炒麵套餐，挑了個相對安靜的角落位置坐下。  
　　「嘿，Butters。」Kenny勾起一邊的嘴角，「我一直想好好認識你。」  
　　「噢。」Butters露出靦腆的笑容，「好、好的。你想知道些什麼？」  
　　「Kyle說你也是Omega？無意冒犯，」Kenny快速回想自己看過的所有肥皂劇，「我只是想知道，像你這樣的Omega怎麼會想進警局工作？不要誤會，我不是說你無法勝任的意思。」  
　　「我、我只是想盡我所能地幫助其他Omega。」  
　　「你肯定是受到了什麼事情的啟發，」Kenny說道，「你願意再多說一點嗎？」他誇張地摀住自己的嘴，「對不起，我肯定嚇到你了。原諒我，只是我幾乎沒見過Kyle以外的Omega，你知道的，Omega和Alpha都太稀有了。我肯定是非——常——幸運，才能有機會跟你一起吃飯。」  
　　Butters臉頰泛紅，「沒有你說得那麼誇張。」  
　　「你太謙虛了，」Kenny笑著說道，「我是真的想更了解你。」  
　　Butters不知道Kenny身上是有什麼魔力，讓他完全無法思考，可能是Kenny笑起來很好看的關係，也可能是Kenny對中國菜瞭若指掌。他相信應該是前者。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大危機！  
> Kyle同意提出告訴。

　　07.  
　　「五小時？你們到底說什麼能說這麼久。」  
　　「不關你的事。而且我會幫你付電話費的。」Kyle回答。  
　　「好吧，進入正題。沒有白白浪費你的五十塊錢，我從Butters那裡問到了很有價值的東西，」Kenny收起自己的手機，「Butters告訴我，Eric Cartman挖出了Stan在中學打架的那次事件，他想靠著這點給Stan安上危害公共安全的罪名。」  
　　「他瘋了！Stan也就只失控過那麼一次！他想做什麼？讓Stan被隔離管束嗎？」  
　　「加上Clyde指控Stan高中的時候在餐廳主動毆打他，和你這次意外的話，一共是三次。」  
　　「Clyde那個蠢蛋！」Kyle把手裡的筆砸向牆壁，「那次是我先動手的！」  
　　Kenny吹了聲口哨，「估計他們不相信你一個Omega能有什麼能耐。說實話，Kyle，要不是因為我認識你們，我也會相信那則新聞的。」  
　　Kyle沉默了一段時間，「我還是搞不懂事情怎麼會變成這樣。這真是太瘋狂了。」  
　　「這整件事情一直都很瘋狂。」Kenny說道，「你們該怎麼辦呢？如果Eric Cartman真的這樣做的話，真的會一發不可收拾的。」  
　　「事情已經一發不可收拾了。」

　　自從Kyle被送回家已經過了五天了，Sheila知道他的小寶貝心情肯定非常低落，這幾天的時間裡，Kyle幾乎都不怎麼說話，晚餐時間也不踏出房門。以至於當晚上六點，她準備好晚餐，就像前幾天一樣正要把Kyle的份放進餐盤裡，親自端到房間門口的時候，被主動走下樓梯的Kyle嚇了一跳。  
　　「Kyle，你還好嗎？」  
　　「我好多了，媽，」Kyle走上前，接過母親手裡的餐盤，「我今天下樓吃飯。」  
　　Broflovski一家的晚餐跟Kyle印象中的一樣，他的父母在餐桌上交換一天的見聞，和對於時事的意見，Ike埋頭吃飯，時不時滑個手機。這不是他的錯覺，他知道Sheila和Gerald都在偷偷看著自己，小心翼翼地避開某些話題，或是尋找提出某些話題的好時機。  
　　加油，Kyle告訴自己，勇敢面對你媽。  
　　「媽，爸。」Kyle開口，他的父母立刻停下動作，四隻眼睛全釘在他身上，連Ike都放下手機了，「我想見Stan。」  
　　「不行！」Sheila尖叫道，「Kyle，我已經幫你申請好保護令了，他沒有機會再——」  
　　「媽，媽！我知道，」Kyle用他自從青春期後就再也沒有用對父母用過的，惶恐害怕的表情看著Sheila，「我已經想清楚了，Stan打了我，所以，」Sheila又發出一陣尖叫，Kyle深呼吸一口氣，「所以我決定對他提出告訴了。但在那之前，我還是想見他一面。如果有你們陪同的話就更好了。」  
　　「我不知道？平常日的話我要上班，我們最近……」  
　　「Gerald！」Sheila斥責她的丈夫，「我們當然有空。小寶貝，你還有需要什麼嗎？」  
　　「我很害怕，媽。我希望Butters跟Cartman也能出席。可以嗎？」  
　　「沒問題，我相信他們也非常樂意的。」  
　　「謝了，媽。」Kyle起身，給了Sheila一個擁抱。  
　　這頓晚餐讓Sheila心情很好，她的寶貝終於想清楚了。她撥了通電話給Eric Cartman，基於禮貌，她也聯絡了Marsh夫婦。

　　Stan逐漸習慣每天三小時在警局接受精神摧殘的生活，他學會裝傻，看著天花板發呆，無視周圍的咆嘯聲或是各種原因造成的巨響，正當他開始覺得自己能藉著激怒Cartman從而找到樂趣的時候，Cartman忽然就不生氣了。Eric Cartman在腋下夾著一個黃色公文封，慢悠悠地走進審問室，他不急著坐下，先是笑吟吟地拍拍Stan的背，親暱地彷彿他們是一對相識甚久的好哥兒們那樣。  
　　「想一起吃個午飯嗎？我請客。」  
　　「不想。」Stan說道，「不要碰我。」  
　　「真可惜，我想說這至少能讓你沒那麼難過。」  
　　「你想說什麼就直接說。」  
　　「我是真心勸你邊享受美食邊聽我說，不過既然你這麼猴急的話，那我就直說了，」Cartman刻意放慢腳步，繞到Stan身後，兩隻手搭在他的肩膀上，「Kyle Broflovski提出告訴了，他要求終止你們的關係。」  
　　Stan嗤了一聲，「你騙人。」  
　　「我沒有騙你，」Cartman把公文封裡的資料攤開在審問桌上，「我想你應該還沒野蠻到不識字吧？」  
　　白紙黑字的文件在燈光下刺眼異常，Kyle的手寫簽名直接烙進Stan眼裡，疼得他眼眶泛淚。他全身上下的所有細胞都不相信Kyle會這樣做，但這確實是Kyle的字跡，他的第一筆會下得低些，接著才往上書寫，形狀就像一個「^」。  
　　「我想你今天應該沒帶筆出門，我借你吧。」Cartman抽出自己胸前口袋裡鋼筆，「來。」  
　　「我不簽。我要見他，」Stan試著讓自己聽起來很冷靜，「他絕對不是自願的。」  
　　「好啊。」Cartman收回筆，他答應得異常爽快，彷彿就在等Stan這個要求，「Broflovski女士說Kyle也願意見你，他會在現場提出指控書——為了安全起見，是在Broflovski夫婦，我和Stotch佐警的陪同下，也許還有其他人。到時候肯定很熱鬧。」  
　　「去你的。」  
　　Cartman打開審問室的門，對Stan做了一個「請」的動作，「我會再通知你時間的。到時候別忘了帶筆。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan哭了。

　　08.  
　　「操你，Kenny，你為什麼不接我電話！」Stan吼道，「Kyle在哪裡？讓他聽電話！」  
　　「也操你，Stan Annoying Marsh，我不是你們的傳聲筒！」  
　　「我很抱歉，」Stan降低音量，但語速依然又急又快，「真的很抱歉，Kenny。Kyle在你那裡嗎？」  
　　「我剛剛才下班，我想他這個時間應該在家吧。怎麼啦？」  
　　「我不想說。」  
　　「拜託，Stan，放下你可笑的Alpha自尊。如果你需要幫忙，就得把困難說出來。」  
　　Stan深吸一口氣，「這個案子的負責人，今天給了我一份協議書，是關於……Kyle決定中止我們之間的關係。」  
　　電話另一頭的Kenny聞言立刻笑了出來，「不可能。」  
　　「我也這樣想，可是那份協議書上有Kyle的簽名。」  
　　「你確定你沒有看錯？我看了超多的探案影集，警局模仿筆跡的功力真是一流的。如果你們說的那個Eric Cartman警官真的這麼恨你，我想他也不介意用這種下三濫的手段對付你。」  
　　「我說不上來，我只是很不安，」Stan說道，「我說我不相信這堆狗屁，除非Kyle親自跟我說，我才簽名。那渾蛋好像知道我會這樣要求一樣，他說Kyle他媽媽已經安排好了。後天，就在局裡。」  
　　「靠。Kyle他媽媽絕對不是開玩笑的。」  
　　「Kyle什麼都沒跟你說？」  
　　「我們昨天見面的時候他看起來很正常，只是有些累。不過我想你們兩個最近都挺累的。」  
　　「身心俱疲。」Stan有氣無力地說道，「我先掛了。拜拜。」  
　　「拜。」  
　　Stan陷進沙發裡，手機從他的手中滑落，掉到灰色的客廳地毯上。Kenny發了簡訊來，有什麼事情的話我會再通知你，Stan僅僅是瞄了眼，整個人還是維持癱倒在沙發裡的姿勢。這張沙發是他跟Kyle一起買的，不止這張沙發，這個公寓裡的所有東西，都是他們的共同財產。雖然Kyle這幾天都不曾踏進過這裡，Stan還是能依稀聞到Kyle的味道。過去的他愛死這種感覺了，他最喜歡做的事情就是故意擠到Kyle身邊，讓Kyle笑著推開他，然後兩個人一起滾到地上，或是無視Kyle的掙扎，與他擁抱、親吻，度過一段纏綿的時光，就算什麼都不做，僅僅是能碰到Kyle就讓他感到幸福無比；而現在的他什麼做不了，只能在這一片令人懷念的氣味中用酒精麻痺自己。  
　　才分離一周左右，他就快要受不了了。那些人怎麼可以這樣，他們憑什麼這樣。  
　　Kyle怎麼可以這樣對他。Kyle。Kyle。

　　嘟嘟——嘟嘟嘟——  
　　手機響了。  
　　Stan從沙發上坐起來，他不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的。落在地上手機的手機持續不斷發出惱人的鈴響，他隨手接了起來，「嗨，」他差點認不出自己的聲音，聽起來活像是生吞了十噸沙子那樣乾澀。  
　　「Stan？」電話那頭的人也遲疑了一下，「是你嗎？」  
　　「Kyle！喔天啊，謝天謝地，你拿回你的手機了？」Stan覺得自己好像破音了，但他不在乎，「你現在在哪裡？那個簽名是怎麼回事？你為什麼、」  
　　「Stan，一件事情一件事情慢慢來，好嗎？」  
　　「好，」他鼻頭發酸，「怎樣都好。」  
　　「首先，這是Ike的手機。再來，我現在在家，我在我房間裡。最後，」Kyle簡短地說道，「那個簽名是真的。」  
　　Stan渾身冰冷，「為什麼？」  
　　「你知道Eric Cartman要用公共危險罪來辦你嗎？中學那次事件，還有Clyde那個白癡那次，和我們這次。整整三次的攻擊行為，我保證他還能挖出或是捏造出更多，Stan，我不能冒著讓你被隔離管束的風險，如果法院判定你很危險，你這輩子就再也不能回歸社會了。」  
　　「所以，就是這樣了？」Stan努力讓自己的聲音不要發顫，「你甚至沒有先和我討論過。」  
　　「這根本就沒有什麼好討論的，我沒有選擇。我媽——」  
　　「不是你，是我們！」Stan嘶吼著打斷Kyle的話，「你為什麼沒有問過我？去他媽的回歸社會，這整件事情就是一團狗屁，操他的！」他的怒吼混雜著哭腔，「你甚至不願意去爭取！如果我們努力過了，結果仍然如此那我也就認了。可是你不是，你憑什麼就這樣決定所有事情！去你的！」  
　　「你根本不懂，我媽絕對不會——」  
　　「這跟你媽沒有關係，只有『我們』！從來都只有『我們』！哪怕只有一次，你有考慮過『我們』嗎？就只考慮『你和我』，」Stan哭著說道，「還是對你來說，放棄我就這麼容易嗎？」  
　　整個世界彷彿只剩下Stan上氣不接下氣的抽泣聲，和電磁波的低鳴。他不知道自己哭了多久，他也不在乎。Kyle沒有把電話掛斷，儘管Stan並不期望伴侶的回答，他憤怒又無力，還有絕望。  
　　「我從來，」Kyle終於說話了，聲音微弱，近乎不可聞，「就沒有想過要放棄你。」  
　　「Kyle……？」Stan強迫自己屏住呼吸，止住哭泣。  
　　空氣凝重得令人窒息。Stan感覺自己宛如置身深海。  
　　「你怎麼可以這樣想？」Kyle說得很輕，「你膽敢這樣想。」  
　　「Kyle？」Stan驚慌失措，差點握不住手機，「噢天啊，你在哭嗎？」他拼命把耳朵往聽筒的位置湊過去，恨不得自己能穿過聽筒，像早期的瘋狂卡通那樣，化作原子，從另一端的話筒鑽出去。  
　　和Stan的潰堤不一樣，Kyle寂靜得讓人毛骨悚然。聽筒裡除了有點紊亂的呼吸聲以外，什麼都沒有。  
　　「Kyle，對不起，Kyle，拜託，說點什麼都好。不要這樣。」他沒有碰過這樣的Kyle，他能應付Kyle的一千種情緒，唯獨不能應付Kyle對自己失望，「求求你，說點什麼都好。Kyle？Kyle，對不起。拜託你回答我。」  
　　也許是他的安撫終於起了作用，他聽見Kyle的呼吸漸漸穩定下來。Stan深深地吁一口氣。  
　　「我要你後天——明天出席那個協議。你願意相信我嗎？」  
　　「不管怎樣，我都會相信你。」  
　　「記得你的這句話。我要掛電話了，」Kyle短暫沉默後說道，「明天見，Stanley。」  
　　「明天見。K-」他話還未落，Kyle已經切掉通話了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 謠言止於智者？

　　09.  
　　一個星期多以來第一次，Stan認真地看著鏡子裡的自己，仔仔細細地剃掉臉上的鬍鬚。他換上自己衣櫃裡最後乾淨的襯衫和西裝褲，盡力讓自己看起來體面些。他很緊張，所以特地提前兩個小時吃點東西墊胃，免得在警局裡嘔吐或是昏倒。  
　　他抵達警局的時間比表訂早了四十分鐘，反正他也沒其他事情好做。警局的人讓他進到平日晨間會議用的辦公室，辦公室大而寒冷，牆上的鐘滴滴答答地響，Stan的冷汗就一顆顆滲出，他開始擔心襯衫在協議開始前濕透。  
　　還有二十分鐘，Cartman和Butters也進到辦公室了。這是Stan第一次見到Butters，即使Butters進來後始終冷眼看他，渾身散發出冷冽的敵意，他還是完全不能把Butters和日前對警察的粗暴印象結合在一起。  
　　十分鐘。Stan聽見Sheila獨特的高亢嗓音，他沒想過自己還能更緊張，兩手冰冷，呼吸急促。來人的腳步聲雜亂，至少有三、四人左右，在一片恐慌之中，一絲熟悉的味道像暖陽那樣緩解了他的情緒，Stan憋住呼吸，首先推開門的是他的父母，Ike緊跟在後，接下來的畫面在他眼裡是電影放慢百倍的特寫場景，Kyle跟在Sheila的後面，他把自己打理得乾乾淨淨的，瘀傷減退許多，除了表情有點憔悴以外，完全是Stan記憶裡的樣子。  
　　Kyle一進門就看見Stan了，偌大的室內空間裡，所有的燈光彷彿都聚焦在他黑髮的伴侶身上，他知道Stan也是，這裡的所有人都是黯淡無光的，除了彼此。他們的視線從對上後就再也沒有斷掉過，Kyle走向Stan，Stan以為Kyle不會停下腳步直到撞進他懷裡為止，但他最後還是停下來了，坐在Stan的對面，兩人中間隔著一張鋼製會議桌。  
　　Stan想說，這輩子都被隔離在人群之外有什麼關係，只要你願意來看我的話就好了。  
　　「OK，人都來齊了吧。」Cartman打破沉默，「當事人和證人都有了，可以交出指控書了，而你——」他把那份協議書放在Stan面前，「有記得帶筆吧？」  
　　「等等，」Kyle開口，「有件事情，我現在非做不可。可以請你先讓開嗎？」  
　　Cartman冷笑一聲，聳聳肩，後退了幾步。  
　　Kyle在眾人的目光中站起身來，Stan抬頭望向他。Kyle的身子遮住了日光燈，面無表情地低頭迎著Stan的視線。  
　　迅雷不及掩耳地，他揪起Stan的領子，另一隻手握拳砸向Stan的臉。  
　　事情發生得太突然，沒有人來得及反應。Stan只覺得左臉忽然吃痛，緊接著又是一記上鉤拳，這次打在他的下顎上，他覺得自己好像聽到骨頭碎掉的聲音，然後遠處傳來分不清是Sharon還是Sheila的尖叫。Kyle完全沒有收手的意思，Stan被強硬地拖出座位，摔在堅硬的地板上，他現在已經不只臉上在發疼了，他的後背到他的手臂到他的腹部甚至是大腿全都疼得過分，Kyle徹底發瘋似地在痛揍他。  
　　「Eric！」Butters慘叫道，「快阻止他！Stan會被打死的！」  
　　「你倒是去啊！」Cartman三兩步衝到門口處，「請求支援！請求支援！會議室有個Omega抓狂了！他瘋了！」  
　　Cartman沒注意到有人在接近他，他的對講機猝不及防被那人扯掉，重重摔落在地。  
　　「放你媽的狗屁！」Kyle氣喘吁吁提起他的衣領，怒吼道，「操你這隻豬！老子根本沒瘋！」他瞥了眼蜷縮在地上動彈不得的Stan，而後一腳踩碎了對講機，「我警告你，你敢再來騷擾Stan Marsh，我他媽就跟你沒完！」  
　　Kyle扔下被嚇得不知所以的Cartman，大步走回Stan倒地的位置，他還在喘，而且氣得不行。Butters還想上前說些什麼，被他圓睜的眼睛瞪了回去。  
　　「你們都給我看好了！」Kyle看向四周，一個字一個字清楚地說道，「Stan他永遠、永遠永遠永遠都不可能傷害我！操他的保護令！操他的暴力行為！」他又踹了Stan一腳，把Stan從蜷縮的姿勢翻成仰躺，「操你們！誰都不准中止我們的關係！」  
　　Stan渾身發疼，他想自己有幾處的骨頭可能斷了。但他耳朵沒聾，Kyle的咆哮字字句句都沿著耳道流進他的腦海裡，宛如一道暖流。過了一會兒，他感覺到有一雙手輕柔地捧著他的臉，他勉強睜開腫脹的眼皮，Kyle跪在他旁邊，低頭吻了他的額頭。  
　　不知道這件事情又會被傳成什麼樣子？Stan心想，史上第一個被Omega公開痛扁，完全無法還手，三兩下就倒地的Alpha，這肯定很丟臉。  
　　不過那又有什麼關係呢？沒有什麼事情比他們在一起更重要了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們回家了。Kyle發情了。  
> 還有一些後日談。

　　10.  
　　Kyle理所當然地被當場收押了，他們一群人在警局浩浩蕩蕩地做筆錄。Stan在被送到醫院檢查後，竟然沒有挫傷和瘀傷以外的大礙（他覺得有，但醫院並不覺得Alpha會被自己的伴侶毆打至傷，除非他的伴侶恰好也是Alpha），他既然不提起告訴，整件事情也就不了了之。Cartman原本想控告Kyle襲警，但Kyle在他面前單手折斷了他的鋼筆，於是這部分也沒有後續。  
　　他們又回到兩人在丹佛的那間公寓，要不是自己才剛挨揍，Stan覺得Kyle搞不好會在目擊現場的第一秒就把他扔出去。到處都是灰塵。客廳堆滿信件和傳單，臥室裡披薩空盒和啤酒罐四散，室內飄著一股酸味；Kyle打開廁所的門，面色陰沉地看著Stan，要他解釋到底是怎樣把嘔吐物吐到天花板上的。  
　　Kyle拒絕為了這種小事請鐘點清潔員，於是他們花了整整三天的時間打掃環境。說起來Stan還有點愧疚，因為就在他們掃到一半的時候，Kyle的發情期來了。  
　　Stan先是聞到一陣若有似無的氣味，那味道剛開始很淡，他還沒搞清楚這是什麼，一股熱流驀地從他的下腹蔓延到全身。他的神經抽動，本能告訴他，他的伴侶需要他。Stan扔下抹布，從臥室循著味道往客廳走去，在一片狼藉之中，Kyle跪坐在地，兩隻手撐著地板，他渾身癱軟，呼吸紊亂，體內灼熱的疼痛感燒得他眼眶泛紅。  
　　「嘿，」Stan蹲下身從後方摟住Kyle的腰，「我在這裡。」  
　　Kyle轉過身，兩隻手攀著Stan的肩膀，發出一陣模糊不清的應答。他的臉埋進伴侶的頸間，鼻尖貼著Stan柔軟的皮膚摩娑著。他嗅到Stan身上令人安定的味道。  
　　Stan的手沿著Kyle的腰際摸向後背，他稍微傾身，順勢把對方放倒在地。  
　　「不要，」Kyle悶聲說道，「地板很髒。我不要。」  
　　「噓、噓……反正我們等一下都要洗澡的，」Stan低聲安撫，他的嗓音因為情慾而比平常時候更加低沉。Kyle從尾椎泛起一陣酥麻感。  
　　「我討厭你，」Kyle抓著Stan肩膀掙扎，「我不想在這裡。我不要。」  
　　「那我們到沙發上好嗎？」Stan問道。他感覺自己不能再支撐太久，Kyle身上的訊息素越發濃烈，他急需在失去理智之前找個地方安置兩人。他沒等Kyle回答，把掙扎不休的伴侶攔腰抱起放到沙發上。　　  
　　「你休想。我絕對不在這種地方和你……」Kyle雙手撐在Stan胸前，他整個人被Stan壓進柔軟的沙發裡，無論是狹小的空間還是周遭厚重的氣味都使他動彈不得。Kyle雙頰泛紅，溼熱的氣息吐在已經湊前索吻的Stan臉上。他抿著嘴，抵死不讓Stan撬開自己的牙關。  
　　Stan知道，發情期讓Kyle對他毫無抗性，但強迫對方這種事情從來就不存在於他們之間。Stan伸出舌頭，耐心地舔舐Kyle的嘴角，雙手沿著大腿一路往上，他解開Kyle的褲頭，溫柔地愛撫已經勃起的陰莖。Kyle驚喘一聲，他鬆口了，呻吟從他的唇縫滲出，Stan還是成功地撬開了他的嘴。  
　　Kyle其實不太明白Stan現在在做什麼，那個吻奪走了他所剩不多的神智。他只覺得熱，在Stan壓在他身上，他就更熱了，急著要從包覆住自己的衣物掙脫出去。他在沙發裡扭動，三兩下把自己的褲子蹬到地板上。Stan掰開他的腿，將自己繃緊許久的身軀嵌進Kyle的雙腿之間。  
　　「你也摸摸我。」Stan再次低頭吸吮Kyle的嘴唇，他抓住Kyle抵在自己胸口的手，引導它摸進自己的運動褲底下。他的陰莖脹得發疼，在Kyle的撫弄下無法克制地抽動。他很快扯下自己的褲子，勃發的陰莖抵著Kyle的。他握住兩人的性器官，連同Kyle的手，開始略為用力地上下套弄。  
　　「夠了，夠了……嗯……」Kyle弓起身體，雙腿夾住Stan的腰。他拍掉Stan的手，一手扶著Stan的陰莖，另一手抓著Stan的肩膀，主動引領對方往入口處靠近。Omega的體質讓Kyle發情期的時候幾乎不需要任何前戲或是潤滑，他的身體柔軟但堅韌，已經準備好承受Stan的所有侵奪和索要。  
　　Stan附在他耳邊低吼，「我要進去了，」他嘶啞地說道，接著一個挺身，陰莖前端探入濕潤的穴口。  
　　Kyle從喉嚨發出一陣滿足的哽咽聲。  
　　標記讓他們屬於彼此，在這種意識模糊得只能依靠本能行動的時候，Stan身上的味道使Kyle感到心安，Kyle任憑Stan粗暴地將自己撞進柔軟的沙發裡，他幾乎要被Stan拆成兩半，快感如潮水席捲而來的一半，和瀕臨崩潰、喘不過氣的一半。他側過頭想避開Stan身上的味道，過多的刺激使他近乎崩潰。像是在懲罰他逃避的行為，Stan用犬齒咬破了Kyle頸側的皮膚，疼痛再度放大了感官刺激，Kyle在暈眩中哭喊著迎來第一次高潮。  
　　Stan拔出自己仍然硬挺的陰莖，將Kyle翻了個身，一邊撫摸尚在激烈喘息的Kyle的後頸，一邊再度將自己的性器官插入伴侶體內，Kyle黏膩地呻吟著，分不清是抱怨還是撒嬌。和發情期的Kyle做愛完全是不同的體驗，平常的Kyle總是知道自己在做什麼，即使是痛快的性愛，他也能盡自己最大限度地保持清醒，照顧Stan的需求。然而發情期的Kyle什麼都不知道，這個頭腦昏沉、幾乎毫無行為能力的Kyle，需要被Stan照顧，被滿足，既任性又脆弱，等待著被自己的伴侶征服，某種程度而言滿足了Stan作為Alpha的虛榮心。  
　　首次高潮的餘韻尚未退去，又遭受第二波侵略的Kyle無法克制地啜泣了出來。他的雙膝跪在地上，兩隻手撐著沙發柔軟的布面，Stan抓著他的腰，迫使他抬高臀部，體液隨著陰莖抽出又插入的律動從交合處滲出，沿著大腿滴落。  
　　就在Kyle即將抵達第二次高潮之際，Stan忽然放緩了節奏。Kyle不安地皺起眉頭，正想抗議，原本壓在沙發上的兩隻手就被Stan強硬地拉到身後，Stan扯著他的手腕，完全失去支撐點的他只得拱起上半身，下身更加貼近Stan的胯部。Kyle因為平時未曾體驗過的深度感到緊張，Stan瞇起眼睛，伴侶包覆住他性器的通道有一下沒一下地收縮著，他感覺自己也快到了。  
　　Kyle試著抽回自己的手，他不喜歡這個姿勢，但Stan掐著他的手腕，絲毫沒有注意到他的掙扎。  
　　「S-Stan、」他微弱地呼喊著，「Stan。」  
　　Stan傾下身啃咬Kyle的後頸，「我在這裡。」  
　　「我的手好痛，我不喜歡這個。」Kyle帶著鼻音說道，「Stan，Stan、拜託——」  
　　「你想要我怎麼做？」Stan吐著熱氣問道，「讓我抱著你好嗎？」他抽出性器，把Kyle側過身拖進自己懷裡，讓Kyle右半側靠著他的胸膛，「這樣？」  
　　「可以，」Kyle扭過上半身，雙手手臂越過Stan的肩膀上方，在Stan的後頸交纏，他的額頭抵住Stan的，稍微恢復神智的綠眼睛凝視著自己的伴侶。Stan以為Kyle要吻他，但Kyle只是張開口，用舌尖舔了一下Stan的鼻頭。在Stan詫異的眼神裡咯咯笑了出來。  
　　Stan把笑個不停的Kyle壓到地上，真正的地面上，沒有地毯或其他緩衝物，冰涼的地板讓Kyle驚叫出聲。Stan扣住Kyle的一條腿，由Kyle的側面挺身進入，他聽見Kyle細微的哼聲，應著自己的律動發出呻吟，通道迎合著入侵物絞緊或放鬆。Stan知道自己快到了，他的喘息越加粗重，陰莖根部逐漸鼓脹出一個渾圓的球狀物，在結真正形成以前，他將Kyle翻回仰躺的姿勢，扣住Kyle的髖部，緩緩地陰莖推入伴侶體內，連同半成型的結，直至穴口將他的性器完整地吞入。  
　　Kyle的呼吸變得比剛才更加急促，汗水從他的額頭滲出，他被Stan緊緊地按在地上，兩手攀著Stan的手臂，指尖陷入對方肌肉裡。Stan的結在他的體腔內脹大，他忍不住打顫，有一種自己即將被撐至極限而後裂開的錯覺，恐懼的同時又混著異樣的滿足感，這是只有Stan才能帶給他的感覺。Stan時而親吻Kyle的眼瞼，時而親暱地用臉頰磨蹭Kyle的耳際，安撫自己的伴侶度過這段綿長的射精期。  
　　不只是他在呼喚Kyle，Kyle也在呼喚他，他們相互呼喚著彼此的名字。漸漸地，Stan終於不再強硬地箝制Kyle的髖部後，灼熱的液體因為結的消退而從交合處流出。Stan輕嘆一聲，癱倒在Kyle身上。  
　　待兩人身上的溫度都降退以後，Stan才從Kyle的身上爬起來，接觸到冷空氣的瞬間讓Kyle泛起雞皮疙瘩，Stan拉著他坐起身，給他披了件夾克，然後便撿起一件褲子給自己套上。Kyle還是昏昏沉沉的，放任Stan把他搬到臥室的床上，捲進被單和枕頭裡。  
　　「嘿，你要喝點水嗎？」Stan倚在床沿問道。  
　　Kyle點點頭，Stan於是打算起身去廚房。  
　　「Stan。」  
　　「你還需要什麼嗎？」  
　　Kyle就著捲在被單裡的姿勢，頭埋在枕頭後面，悶悶地道，「你真的覺得，我沒那麼在乎你嗎？」  
　　「怎麼可能，」Stan爬到床上，摟著他說道，「我想不出這個世界上誰會比你更在乎我了。」

　　After.  
　　Stan回去球隊了，Kyle換了個離主要走道很遠的辦公隔間（如果可以的話，他想直接換工作）。Butters開始倒追Kenny，他們最近好像開始約會了。


End file.
